Printing on containers, such as bottles, is known from the prior art to a sufficient extent. Also the use of a plurality of print layers is disclosed e.g. in DE 10 2010 044 243 A1, where an intermediate or base layer is provided, which is first applied to the container surface, whereupon the print layer is applied to this base layer. Physical properties, such as adhesion strength and migration properties, are determined by the respective parameters between the print layer and the intermediate layer on one hand and the intermediate layer and the container surface on the other.